my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Force
Real Name: Phoenix Force *'Aliases:' Dark Phoenix, World Destroyer, Phal'kon, Void Falcon Chaos Bringer, White Phoenix of the Crown, Phoenix, Black Queen, Star Child, Jean Grey, "The-End-Of-All-That-Is", Miz Destiny (under Mesmero's control) *'Relatives:' **Jean Grey (genetic template) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Phoenix Five, X-Men, Hellfire Club *'Base of Operations:' White Hot Room; formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York *'Avatars:' Currently Cyclops; formerly Jean Grey, a fly, Rachel Summers, Emma Frost, Rook'shir, Feron (Necrom's student), Feron, Necrom, Madelyne Pryor, Korvus Rook'shir, Celeste Cuckoo, Irma Cuckoo, Phoebe Cuckoo, Fongji, Namor, Colossus, Magik, Hope Summers *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Marital Status:' Single *'Eyes:' No Eyes (varies on host) *'Hair:' No Hair (varies on host) *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Big Bang Powers and Abilities The Phoenix Force is one of the most, if not the most, powerful beings in the universe, possessing the unlimited power to create and destroy anything and everything. It has been stated to ben an Extinction-Level threat by Quicksilver and an Omega-Level threat by Mister Fantastic. Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the universe, capable of existing in any plane, timeline, or dimensional existence. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force, powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Quantum Singularity:'' It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination, much like the Phoenix of ancient myths. *''Energy Absorption:'' It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy, such as Cyclops' ruby red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a galaxy. Jean Grey, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *''Life-Force Manipulation:'' The Phoenix Force can control and manipulate life and death itelf. As such, it can take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. Psionic Nexus: As the nexus, or center, of all psionic energy throughout the cosmos, the host attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, telekinesis, and empathy, and it often seeks out hosts who have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels that have been shown to be near unlimited, such as the Phoenix's one-true host. Matter Transmutation: It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. Cosmic Teleportation: It can teleport others across vast distances, such as another planet or galaxy or the vast vacuum of space itself or even an entire timeline altogether. Disintegration Waves: It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. Resurrection Force: It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near-infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. It can also bring itself back as well as its host. Immortality: The Phoenix Force is immortal and indestructible. It cannot die or be destroyed. After its "death", it was said to be destroyed but, as it has happened many times, the entity never truly died. It forms itself in a cosmic egg in the White Hot Room and stays in there until it is ready to come out. Some hosts get true immortality, but others get it from never aging or needing food, water, and oxygen to breath and, if they were killed, the Phoenix Force would bring them back to life. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: It can create cosmic flames under any conditions, even the impossible ones, such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products, such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically, the flames manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor, such as a claw or wings, as in the case of an avatar. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work'. Temporal Manipulation: The Phoenix Force can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances with a profound knowledge of the causal effect its actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. It has only been shown when Jean Grey, as the White Phoenix of The Crown, held her universe in the palm of her hands, possessing the infinite power to write what she would as the "One-True Phoenix" in any timeline, using to save her timeline from becoming a horrible future, altering the memories of everyone in reality itself in the process. Existence Mastery: It possesses total control over the entirety of existence, as shown by the White Phoenix of the rown. It can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness of their purpose is extinguished. Its immeasurable cosmic powers and abilities appear to be at their strongest and most powerful when bonded to Jean Grey, as the two have a strange, profound connection to each other. It has yet to explain how Jean is "the true phoenix" and why. Category:Characters Category:Life-Force Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Time Travel Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Empathy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Disintegration Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Temporal Manipulation Category:Existence Mastery